A printing device is proposed that reads out predetermined information from a detachable replacement part (for example, an ink cartridge). For example, an ink cartridge is provided with a memory element (for example, an IC chip). The memory element stores cartridge information relating to color of ink, whether or not the cartridge is a genuine product of a manufacturer, and the like. Further, a mount section on which the cartridge is mounted is provided with a part (for example, an electrode) used for communication with the memory element of the cartridge. An integrated circuit of the printing device reads out the cartridge information from the ink cartridge mounted on the mount section, determines whether printing can be performed, and provides various notifications to a user.